totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Lita
Lita, labeled The Knockout, is a contestant on Total Drama Genesis. She is a member of the Fizzled Fireworks. Biography Lita was raised in the slums alone by her mother. Later in her life, Lita’s mom had a baby boy and Lita helps take care of him as best as she can. Lita’s streets certainly aren’t the safest, but Lita’s learned to handle herself in her surroundings to help watch out for her brother. Despite her home life, Lita earned herself a scholarship to a rich, private high school with her physical abilities, being a strong volleyball player and boxer. Though she does stick out, some students do like Lita for helping their school win games. Like her interests, Lita is tough, enjoying a challenge or a good fight. Lita is also rather flirty. And her…remarkable appearance certainly helps her. Lita has had many boyfriends, most from her high school. Her last boyfriend (and her longest) she broke up with, though the circumstances aren’t exactly clear on why. But she’s single and ready to mingle! She signed up for Total Drama help her family with the money. Lita also heard about how many people find love on reality shows and hopes to find new love. Total Drama Genesis Audition Tape Trivia *Lita was the sixth Fizzled Firework eliminated, fifth eliminated at the merge, and thirteenth eliminated overall. She recieved ten cups of coffee. *Lita was the first character created for Genesis (besides some scrapped in early drafts). *Lita was inspired by various characters, including canon LeShawna, Lita from'' Sailor Moon'' and Sailor Moon Abridged, and an old roleplay character. *Lita’s bio and label were meant to imply she was a bit dirtier and a man-eater. While she can be flirty, she’s doesn’t ‘sleep around’ or is very dirty, nor means to come across as she can. *I imagine Lita isn’t aware of her label, The Knockout. The show’s advertising probably tries to play up her sexual appeal, again without Lita knowing. The label itself is pun on both her looks and her interest in boxing. *Lita was meant to appear like a fanservice type character, but be more humanized. *Lita failing to find love was meant to be a surprise to readers, given my own reputation as a shipper and the emphasis Lita had on finding relationships *In very early planning stages Lita was going to win. This was changed before I started writing however, as I felt it would be too obvious. *During writing, I planned for Lita to leave around the final six or so. I moved up her elimination because I wanted other characters to go farther and wanted to subvert readers' expectations, as some readers felt she was the main character. *Originally, Lita was going to survive another chapter and recieve 9th place. But the chapter became the crossover challenge. When Zac and I were deciding the elimination method, I I found the idea funny of a character inspired by LeShawna leaving under similar 'unfair' elimination. Developing it more, I realized it worked better for the story if Lita left now under these circumstances. So I pushed for a vote by each other's cast, though didn't reveal Lita's elimination to Zac. Category:Rhonda's Characters Category:Total Drama Genesis